


BEGINNINGS

by blackillya



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 03:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13779138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackillya/pseuds/blackillya
Summary: Its’ been a week since Illya’s birthday





	BEGINNINGS

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Coda (Act V) of The Vulcan Affair; according to The U.N.C.L.E Chronology by Mark Ellis and Win Eckert, David’s birthday is used for Illya’s

BEGINNINGS

Napoleon Solo entered the security code for his penthouse apartment, opened the door and came instantly alert.

Drawing his weapon, he stepped over the threshold and stopped, his dark eyes scanning the dimly lit living room.

“My gun is aimed directly at your head”, a voice announced directly the hallway that lead to the master and guest bedrooms.

Despite the danger, Napoleon was unable to contain the joy in his heart. Illya was here, waiting for him. He raised his hands in mock surrender. “Shouldn’t that be my line, Tovarisch?” he countered, making certain the teasing was heard in his voice.

Illya lowered his gun and sighed in relief. “Oh, it’s you. I thought it was someone important”, he responded, continuing the banter.

“Sorry to disappoint. May I move now?”

“Of course. I stopped by the make certain everything was in order”, Illya replied. In truth he had been worried and, on instinct, had stayed in the penthouse. Here he felt close to his friend and partner. Here he felt at home. “I’ll go if you like.” That said he turned to go back into the guestroom.

“Please stay, Illya.”

Illya froze. The softness of that plea - and a plea it was - touched him more than he would care to admit. “If you wish, Napoleon”, he replied, without turning. “How did the mission go?”

“Better than expected. She’s a credit to her family, husband and children.”

“Good. Waverly will be pleased. Are you hungry?”

“Ravenous! You know how I feel about airplane food.”

Illya turned to face his friend. “Why don’t you shower and I’ll fix you something”, he offered.

Napoleon frown ed. “It’s two in the morning, Illya!” he protested, although, deep inside he was pleased that the usually droll Russian would make such an offer. “I can order something from the all-night takeout.”

“I don’t mind, Napoleon."

Napoleon swallowed hard felt his body respond. To his amazement it wasn’t in his groin, but, the rhythm of his heart. In the years of their partnership, Napoleon had noticed that the Russian removed his mask just for him. “Thanks, partner. I’ll leave the menu to you.”

Illya chuckled. “Are you certain you want to risk that?”

“Certainly. If I trust you to watch my back, my stomach should be safe.”

Illya grimaced. “Thanks, I think. You have thirty minutes.”

“Right”, Napoleon replied, heading for the bathroom. He stopped at the door. “Illya.”

“Yes, Napoleon.”

“I missed you.”

A warm feeling spread through Illya’s soul. “I missed you, too, Napoleon. Twenty-nine minutes.”

The only answer was the soft click of the bathroom door followed by the voice raised in song, off-key, as the water was turned on.

Illya shook his head and moved towards the kitchen. It did not matter that Napoleon had not been there on his birthday, today he had just received the best present of all – Napoleon was home and safe.


End file.
